disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Djali
Djali is a supporting character in Disney's 1996 animated feature film, The Hunchback of Notre Dame and its sequel. He is the goat who is constantly assisting Esmeralda. Personality Belligerent and helpful, Djali is extremely loyal to her owner, Esmeralda. He is also marked by a tendency to be sassy and feisty, especially toward Esmeralda's enemies. (For instance, he blows a raspberry at Frollo when Esmeralda calls him (Frollo) a fool. Soon after, he headbutts Phoebus multiple times when he is ordered out of the cathedral he "confronted" the goat's owner in.) He appears to be faint-hearted. Appearances ''The Hunchback of Notre Dame Djali is Esmeralda's sidekick and helps her escape many times throughout the film. During the Festival of Fools, Quasimodo was being tortured by the crowd, which was started by Frollo's thugs, he and Esmeralda put it to a stop and freed Quasimodo, and an enraged Esmeralda calls for justice. After Esmeralda sings "God Help the Outcasts" she witnesses Quasimodo being scolded by the Parishioner who mistook him causing trouble on the Cathedral's nave, not realizing he was being tortured at the festival and then he and Esmeralda follow him and the Parishioner is scolded by the Archdeacon for scolding Quasimodo and attempting to stop the two. When they find Quasimodo in the bell tower Djali is then pestered by Hugo while Esmeralda apologizes to Quasimodo for what happened at the Festival and he shows them around the bell tower. Despite his low appearance, he is well-loved by fans. He seems to be shy as Esmeralda says he "does not take kindly to strangers". The Hunchback of Notre Dame II Djali reappears in the sequel and he is still being harassed by Hugo (the gargoyle one with the horns), who is in love with the goat. At the end of the film, during the festival of love, Hugo gives Djali a flower. Djali wholeheartedly eats the flower, and licks Hugo's cheek and flutters his eyelashes, implying that he has finally accepted Hugo. Trivia *In the novel by Victor Hugo, Djali is a female goat (instead of a male like the film) and can do tricks (such as telling time and doing impressions of public figures) for money, in addition to dancing with Esmeralda. Later when Esmeralda is falsely accused of the stabbing of Phoebus, Djali is falsely accused of being the devil in disguise, and in the end of the novel is saved by Pierre Gringoire, Esmeralda's husband. *As Esmeralda Djali as a "he", Hugo's crush on the goat is obviously a homosexual relationship, and Hugo's gestures seem to imply that he is, in fact, gay (or alternately, mistakes Djali for a female). Gallery Promotional L 116583 7809e1af.jpg Esmerelda-the-hunchback-of-notre-dame-6584672-591-660.jpg The Hunchback of Notre Dame 36800 Medium.jpg Hunchback2Char.jpg Concept art THOND Djali Sketch 1.jpg THOND Djali Sketch 2.jpg THOND Djali Sketch 3.jpg THOND Djali Sketch 4.jpg THOND Djali Sketch 5.jpg THOND Djali Sketch 6.jpg THOND Djali Sketch 7.jpg THOND Djali Sketch 8.jpg THOND Djali Sketch 9.jpg THOND Djali Sketch 10.jpg THOND Djali Sketch 11.jpg THOND Djali Sketch 12.jpg THOND Djali Sketch 13.jpg THOND Djali Sketch 14.jpg THOND Djali Sketch 15.jpg THOND Djali Sketch 16.jpg THOND Djali Sketch 17.jpg THOND Djali Sketch 18.jpg Films ''The Hunchback of Notre Dame page04 24.JPG|Djali dropping the money Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-1895.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-2009.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-2737.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-3248.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-3364.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-3390.jpg Djali.jpg Djali 2.jpg Djali 4.jpg Djali 5.jpg Djali 6.jpg Djali 7.jpg Djali 8.png Hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-4611.jpg|Hugo smooches at Djali. Djali 10.png Quasimodo 82.PNG Quasimodo 86.PNG Quasimodo 87.PNG Hond 0772.jpg Hugo's drawing of Djali.jpg|Hugo draws a picture of Djali The Hunchback of Notre Dame II Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-283.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2189.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4535.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4549.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4559.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6247.jpg Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame characters Category:Females Category:Goats Category:Heroes Category:Animated characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Pets Category:French characters Category:Silent characters Category:Lovers